


Criminal

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Ça avait frappé Hiccup comme si quelqu'un était apparu de nul par et lui avait mis une énorme claque dans la figure et avait disparu ensuite.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Ça avait frappé Hiccup comme si quelqu'un était apparu de nul par et lui avait mis une énorme claque dans la figure et avait disparu ensuite.   
Quand il avait rencontré Jack, son petit ami depuis deux ans, il lui aurait presque fait peur. Presque parce qu'il avait eu la chance de voir son côté vulnérable un jour où Jack était venu chez lui, du temps où il habitait encore chez son père, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer à tabac. Jack cherchait régulièrement les ennuis, et les trouvait généralement. Et ce jour-là, il avait rencontré plus fort que lui. Hiccup l'avait fait dormir dans son lit pendant deux jours, le temps que son corps se remette. Puis son père l'avait découvert et, entant que chef du département de la police, avait proposé d'accompagner Jack pour qu'il porte plainte. Le punk avait refusé et Hiccup l'avait entendu marmonner qu'il finirait par leur tombé dessus un jour ou l'autre. Ça aurait presque effrayé Hiccup s'il n'y avait pas eu les deux jours d'avant. Pendant qu'il comatait sur son lit, Jack avait ouvert son cœur, dévoilant sa souffrance que ses parents soient mort, de sa vie en foyer d’accueil qui avait été souvent un enfer, de sa sœur qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir, parce qu'elle avait été adopter et qu'il ignorait où elle était. Hiccup en avait parlé à son père qui lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas rare que des gamins qui avaient tout perdu dès le début, s'ils n'étaient pas pris en charge correctement, tournent mal. Le policier avait conseillé à son fils de mettre de la distance entre eux car, s'il aimait bien Jack, il ne voulait pas voir son fils mêlé à de sombres histoires et devoir retrouver son corps inerte dans une ruelle sale.   
Mais Hiccup étant ce qu'il était, avait refusé d'abandonner son ami. Quelque temps plus tard, Jack et lui échangeaient leur premier baiser et un an après leur rencontre, ils emménagèrent ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'il vivait avec lui, Hiccup ne pouvait s’empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Le punk avait découvert qui était le chauffard ivre qui avait percuté ses parents et qu'il purgeait une peine à la prison de la capitale. Mais Jack n'était pas satisfait par le verdict. Il parlait souvent de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans la prison pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Des fois, il lui arrivait de parler de se venger des autres gamins, au foyer, qui lui avait pourris l'existence. Son cœur était dévoré par la vengeance et Hiccup avait peur. Peur que ça finisse par le consumer et que Jack s'attire des ennuis définitifs.  
Puis la chance avait tourné. Un jour, une dénommée Emma le contacta sur Facebook et aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait perdu, Jack retrouva sa sœur. Elle vint leur rendre visite, lui raconta sa vie, lui parla de ses parents adoptifs très gentils. Elle partit en promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Jack avait eu un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher au coin des lèvres pendant une semaine.  
Puis la chance avait de nouveau tourné, en leur défaveur. Hiccup s'était retrouvé coincé dans un immeuble en feu et les pompiers l'avaient retrouvé de justesse. Après quelques jours de coma, il s'était réveillé avec une jambe en moins, une prothèse de plus et son père et son petit ami pleurant au pied de son lit.   
La rééducation avait duré quelque temps et Hiccup n'avait jamais été autant ravi de rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Jack n'était pas là. Et ça empira lorsqu'il regarda les infos. Sur les chaînes nationales, on parlait de cet homme, qui avait provoqué un accident de voiture, tuant un couple, les parents de Jack, libéré depuis deux semaines. On parlait de son corps qu'on avait retrouvé chez lui, pendu. Hiccup essaya d'appeler Jack, qui ne répondait pas et qui ne revint que deux heures plus tard, couvert de sang, une boîte à chaussure dans les mains.   
-Qu'est-ce que…  
-C'est une longue histoire. Je suis content que tu sois là.  
Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais Hiccup s'écarta.  
-C'est quoi tout ce sang ?  
-C'est rien… Je vais juste me changer et…   
-C'est celui du type qui a tué tes parents ?  
Jack soupira et posa la boîte sur la table du salon.  
-Non. Il y a un connard qui a roulé sur un chat à côté de mon travail. Il avait deux pattes cassées, alors je l'ai emmené chez le vêto. Le sang, c'est le sien. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça.  
Jack ouvrit la boîte à chaussure, dévoilant un chaton noir, endormis, les deux pattes arrières bandées.   
-Il appartient à personne, alors j'ai proposé de le garder, le temps qu'on lui trouve une famille.   
-Il dort ?  
-C'est les sédatifs. Il en a encore pour quelques heures. Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas, vu que t'aime bien les animaux et que t'as l'habitude de ramasser des animaux errants.  
-Absolument pa… Tu parles de toi, là ?  
Jack lui fit un faible sourire.   
-Je peux aller prendre une douche, maintenant ?   
-Attends… À la télé, ils ont que le mec qui a tué tes parents…  
-Était libéré ? Je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai eu l'info.  
Hiccup déglutit.  
-C'est toi qui as été le tuer ?  
Jack fronça les sourcils.  
-Hein ? Il est mort ?  
-Pendu. Apparemment, ça serait un suicide. Ils ont trouvé une lettre.  
Jack se passa une main sur le visage, souffla et s'écroula sur le canapé.  
-Il a voulu en finir, alors…  
-Jack, tu as été le voir ?  
Jack lui lança un regard blasé et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.  
-Oui. Je suis allé le voir. Je ne lui ai rien fait, si c'est ça que tu te demandes. Je suis juste allé lui parler. Il a passé quatorze ans en prison, parce qu'il n'avait pas tué que mes parents, le même soir, il avait tué une gamine qui est allée récupérer la balle de son chien sur la route, et quand il est sorti, je suis allé le voir. On a discuté, il a fondu en larmes et s'est excusé de son comportement. Qu'il ne comptait plus boire de sa vie, qu'il était désolé d'avoir gâché ma vie, celle de ma sœur, et celles des parents de la petite fille. Et je suis partis travaillé. Après j'ai trouvé le chat mais je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.  
Hiccup s'installa à côté de lui.  
-Je pensais que…  
-Que j'irais le tuer ? C'est ce que j'ai pensé pendant des années, aussi. Mais tu étais encore à l'hôpital quand il est sortit. Et j'ai réalisé que si je le tuais, je te perdrais. J'ai déjà failli te perdre, et je ne veux pas recommencer. Et j'ai compris que je n'avais plus cette colère contre le monde entier en moi. Je laisse tomber.  
Jack soupira et après une longue minute, finit par le regarder.  
-Tu me crois ?  
-Je ne comprends pas… Depuis que je te connais, tu rêves de te venger…   
Jack lui sourit tendrement.  
-J'ai changé de rêve. Depuis un moment, déjà.   
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est quoi ton nouveau rêve, alors ?  
Jack lui caressa affectueusement la joue.  
-Je pensais que tu le savais. Mon nouveau rêve, c'est toi.   
Hiccup ne dit rien, d'abord surpris. Puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et il embrassa son petit ami.   
Dans la boîte en carton, des petits couinements se firent entendre.  
-Tiens, v'là minou qui se réveille, commenta Jack.  
-Tu lui as pris des croquettes et tout le reste ?  
-Non, j'ai pas eu le temps. Je sors juste du vêto. Laisses-moi me débarbouiller, et j'y vais.   
Jack se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Hiccup se leva et alla voir le chaton. Le félin commençait doucement à se réveiller et semblait perdu. Il feula et Hiccup voulut le caresser, constatant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de dent, mais mal lui en prit car il se fit pincer le doigt tellement fort que ça en saigna.   
-Aie !  
Jack sortit de la salle de bain avec des vêtements et le visage propre.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est le chat qui m'a mordu.   
-Mordu ? Il n'a pas de dent. Il faudra lui prendre du lait ou de la pâté, quelque chose de mou.  
-Il m'a quand même croqué !

*La peine encourut pour conduite sous l'emprise de l'alcool est de sept ans, selon sénat.fr


End file.
